The main engine of a coiled tubing unit is the injector head. This component contains the mechanism to push and pull the coiled tubing in and out of the well. The injector head is installed on the wellhead. The injector head should be at the correct angle relative to the wellhead to be installed correctly and provide proper entry of the coiled tubing into the wellhead.
In one aspect, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a lifting bale configured to be mounted on top of an injector head for handling the injector head, the lifting bale including a lifting arm attached to the injector head, an articulated member attached between the injector head and the lifting arm, the articulated member having a knee joint, and a cylinder, having an extendable and retractable arm, attached between the injector head and the knee joint. The cylinder arm is configured to be moved to raise the lifting arm, and is further configured to be extended and retracted to provide load balancing of the injector head.
In another aspect, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a method of handling an injector head, comprising pivotally attaching a lifting arm to the injector head, attaching an articulated member having a knee joint between the lifting arm and the injector head, attaching a cylinder having an arm between the injector head and the knee joint, manipulating the cylinder arm and raising the lifting arm, attaching a cable to a distal end of the raised lifting arm and positioning the injector head over a wellbore, and extending or retracting the cylinder arm to balance the injector head.
In yet another aspect, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a coiled tubing unit including an injector head, a gooseneck mounted on top of the injector head, a lifting bale mounted on top of the injector head, the lifting bale including a lifting arm attached to the injector head, an articulated member attached between the injector head and the lifting arm, the articulated member having a knee joint, and a cylinder having an arm attached between the injector head and the knee joint, wherein the cylinder arm is retracted and extended to balance the injector head.